Samus Aran
Samus Aran is one of the main characters in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Samus was a protagonist in the first 12 seasons. In the finale of Season 3, Samus helped put an end to the zombie plague for the time being. In Season 9, she was captured by Mag Mel. In Season 10, she was captured again by the high tiers and helped Meta Knight capture Pikachu and Fox when he was on the verge of defeat. She is freed later during Season 11. In Season 12, Samus enhanced her power beyond the Heroes of Legend due to the threat Sheik, who had become a split personality, was posing. Samus later battled Meta Knight and defeated him, but swore not to take his top tier status until she beat the Heroes of Legend. She later encounters them after their battle with Yami Bakura as well as enraged Sheik. In Season 13, however, Samus' enhanced power had driven her insane. It also caused her to hunger for the energy of others and she created Metroid buzzers, which allowed her to absorb energy through her willpower. Samus tests it on Captain Falcon when she reveals she has gone insane. Samus then states its not enough, and senses Naruto's energy and intercepts him, Yoshi, Mewtwo, Zombie Giant-Man, and Trunks on their way to save Kirby. Mewtwo is the first to notice Samus has gone insane, even stating she's mentally ill. Samus then proceeds to drain everyone but Naruto and Yoshi, the latter of whom she refused to absorb energy from. Samus tries to trick Naruto into lowering his guard by letting him go save Kirby, however, Mewtwo and Zombie Giant-Man don't fall for it and Mewtwo hits her with a Shadow Ball. Samus then tries again, only for Pichu to zap her with his thunder. Samus tries to stop Naruto, Yoshi and Trunks from escaping, but Yoshi kicks her in a sensitive area as payback for not draining his energy. Samus then drains Pichu's energy and then uses Pichu's taunt before Captain Falcon arrives, where Pichu states he has a sudden urge to speak Japanese before he jumps towards Captain Falcon (mimicking the scene in the F-Zero anime where Captain Falcon uses the Falcon Punch to kill Black Shadow). Samus then tries to drain Pichu again, to which he humorously replies that he was already drained, but then attempts to use the Falcon Punch, which Falcon does as well. Samus then witnesses Dark Pichu emerge after Mewtwo attempts to exorcise Pichu's inner darkness at the cost of his own life, who has Zombie Spider-Man teleport them to Kirby and Psycho Kirby's battle. Samus then defects from the heroes due to her lust for power, receiving a black outfit like the other Heroes of Legend (except Psycho Kirby) following their rebirths, becoming an antagonist as a result. Samus then drains Kirby, making him unable to avoid Psycho Kirby as he blasts Kirby to death. Samus later battles Captain Falcon and Solid Snake on Brinstar. Ultimately, Captain Falcon unleashes the ultimate Falcon Punch after pushing Snake away, sacrificing himself to kill Samus so she doesn't suffer anymore. As Samus is dying, she breaks down in tears because she is losing her mind, but Captain Falcon comforts her, and Samus is redeemed as she powers down and goes to the afterlife with Captain Falcon. Samus is revived at the end of Season 13. In Season 16, Samus begins to develop heart problems. Samus is targeted by Ganondorf as a key component in his plan. When Giovanni arrives to capture her, Samus is eager to fight, but Colonel America decides to fight in her place as her heart is weak. When it becomes apparent that Colonel America is on the losing end of the fight, he tells Kevin and Rogue to take Samus and flee. However, Samus and Kevin are unable to escape because Ganondorf erects a barrier. Samus then feels another heart attack and grips her heart, but accidentally grips Kevin as well and unintentionally absorbs his energy. This causes her to slip back into insanity since Osmosians absorb energy as well, doubling her hunger. Samus then proceeds to absorb Colonel America's energy, weakening him enough for Giovanni to grab her and then destroy Colonel America. Samus is then fused with Bowser and Zombie Reed to create Gigadark Bowser. Samus is later revealed to be alive within Gigadark Bowser, but is soon brainwashed by Nightshroud. Samus is freed when Zane uses De-Fusion to undo the fusion. However, Samus is possessed by Nightshroud following his defeat, and acts as his main enforcer. However, Samus appears to Naruto while he is watching over Yugi Muto and Ryo Bakura, begging him to help her. Nightshroud later reveals to Naruto and Zane Truesdale that he is possessing Samus. Samus is ultimately freed from Nightshroud's influence by Zane, at the cost of Zane's life. However, Samus is left deeply traumatized by the atrocities she commited while possessed. Eventually, Samus comes to the conclusion that if she can't conquer the past, then she must continue what she did. On cue, Zombie Reed's spliced DNA infects Samus. She later reveals herself to Sasuke Uchiha, Syrus Truesdale, and Zombie Wolverine. Samus attempts to devour Syrus, but Sasuke uses Ojama Red and Ojama Blue to push him away. Despite this, Samus kills Syrus anyway before proceeding to duel Sasuke. However, Samus is told by Zombie Sue to retreat. Samus later decides to hunt down and kill those who wronged her, and interrogates Hal and Jeff, who were fired, and even infects Mystique in the process. Samus then proceeds to lay siege on Ridley and Mother Brain, who attempt to escape, and encounters Zelda as well. Samus eventually manages to kill all 3 of them before turning her attention to Goku and Yami Bakura. When the other heroes show up, Zombie Sue orders Samus to kill Zombie Spider-Man and infect the other heroes. However, Samus tells Zombie Sue that the Hunger Gospel now means to make the super heroes writhe in agony. Samus then proceed to ruthlessly kill Zombie Sue with Mewtwo's psychic powers. Afterwards, Samus prepares to duel Naruto Uzumaki, Jaden Yuki, and Yami Yugi with the fate of the world on the line. Despite using powerful monsters, Samus is defeated. However, Samus refuses to go down, and attempts to blow up the Earth. However, she gets distracted by Zombie Reed long enough for Naruto to unleash the Rasengan on her, severely injuring Samus in the process. Zombie Reed then takes Samus back to Gundalia, in an attempt to control her dangerous power. Appearance Samus' main appearance is based off her appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. When Samus used her Ascent mode after enhancing her power, her power suit became the Dark Suit and her Zero Suit became black. When she absorbed Zombie Giant-Man's energy, she donned the Galacti Uniform. Samus later replaces her Zero Suit with a black outfit similar to the other Heroes of Legend's outfit following their rebirth. After fusing with Bowser and Zombie Reed, Samus wears the same outfit as Atticus Rhodes when he was possessed by Nightshroud, but removes the jacket following her liberation. After going insane once again, Samus has black lines underneath her eyes, a trait she absorbed from Kevin. Samus later adds bandages to her right arm to conceal her Duel Disk. Personality Prior to going insane, Samus was caring about her friends. She had a grudge against Ridley for murdering her parents. Samus also feared tier wars, as only 2 occured and there were disastarous results, as she enhanced her power to fight Meta Knight in order to stop Sheik from instigating a war. However, Samus' enhanced power caused her to go insane and develop a insaitable hunger for energy. Before her death, Samus broke down in tears because of her insanity, but Captain Falcon brought her back to normal. However, when Samus absorbed Kevin's energy, she became insane yet again. After being freed from Nightshroud's influence, Samus is deeply tramuatized by her actions as Gigadark Bowser and Nightshroud's main enforcer. Eventually, this drove her insane once again. After retreating from her duel with Sasuke, Samus became obsessed with getting revenge on the people who wronged her, and acted much more vicious. After killing Zelda, Ridley, and Mother Brain, Samus has descended so much into madness, that Goku realizes Samus can't be helped. Despite her insanity and ruthlessness, Samus dislikes being compared to Space Pirates, as when Yami Bakura said she was no better than them, Samus tried blasting him to death. Later, when Zombie Sue tries to order Samus to kill Zombie Spider-Man and infect the other heroes, Samus states that the Hunger Gospel now means to make the super heroes suffer, and then kills Zombie Sue without hesitation, showing just sadistic Samus has become. Victims Captain Falcon *Gained the ability to use the Falcon Punch. Mewtwo *Gained Mewtwo's psychic abilities. Trunks *Gained Trunks' Super Saiyan form, but scaled down since Samus isn't a Saiyan. Zombie Giant-Man *Gained the Power Cosmic. Unlike the others, this one changed Samus' appearance. Samus donned the Galacti Uniform and her eyes became inverted. Pichu *Gained Pichu's Electric abilities. Kirby *Gained Kirby's inhale ability Mag Mel *Unknown Tabuu *Most likely gained his Off Waves Orochimaru *Gained his control over snakes Kevin Levin *Gained the Osmosian hunger for energy. Colonel America *Unknown Trivia *Samus is the only low tier to have defeated Meta Knight. *Samus is the only character in Season 13 that didn't defect by resorting to cruelty and aggression. Rather, Samus defected due to her insanity. *Samus' hunger for energy is similar to the hunger induced by the zombie plague. Unlike the zombie plague, Samus' appetite is never sated. This is probably due to the fact she acquired Metroid DNA in Metroid Fusion and Metroid are beings that drain energy. *Samus is the only non-Hero of Legend to develop heart problems. *Samus is the only person that has broken adamantium, even if very little. *Despite going insane thrice, Samus never actually killed anyone until the third time, where she killed Syrus in cold blood. However, she was indirectly responsible for Kirby and Colonel America's brief deaths, as she weakened them, which made it impossible for them to escape. Category:Antagonists Category:Former Heroes Category:Psychopaths Category:Nightshroud's Hosts Category:External Links Category:Enhanced Characters Category:Zombies Category:Murderers